col_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Allied Winds
is a Spell Edge which can substantially boost your teams Attack, Attack Rate, and Speed. In order to use the spell you must first level the main skill in the Spell Learning menu of the Ancient Relic and then buy charges of the spell in the Spell Edge menu of the Ancient Relic with Gold and each charge takes 15 minutes to build. You can improve many aspects of the spell in the Spell Learning menu at the cost of Mystic Crystals. You may have 4 charges of Spell Edges available at any time consisting of any combination of the 3 spells and they are only able to be used in Battle Royale, Lords League, El Dorado and Guild Clash . There are 5 aspects of the spell which can be upgraded in Spell Learning. The main one at the top is level capped based on the level of your Ancient Relic and in turn the level of the skill determines how high you can level each of the lower skills. Allied Winds The Main Skill at the top of this window is titled Allied Winds and determines the amount of boost to Attack%, Attack Rate% and Speed your team receives from the Allied Winds spell. Diameter The four lower skills each improve a different aspect of the spell and they all have different Mystic Crystal costs and their own level caps. The first lower skill determines how large the diameter of the spell is. All castable spells have an initial diameter of 4 tiles. Build Cost Savings As mentioned above, the base price of each charge of the spell is determined by the level of the Allied Winds skill, but can be reduced by leveling up the Build Cost Savings skill. Increase Targets The wording of this skill is deceptive to make you think every unit in the bubble receives the buff but actually the total number of units buffed is entirely dependent on how much you have leveled this skill. Heroes take priority over and the spell starts with 9 targets. Increase Duration The spell starts with a duration of 4 seconds which can be increased by leveling up this skill. Mystic Crystal Summary Here you can find the total amount of Mystic Crystals spent to max each skill as well as the cost to max the entire skill. Notes * The Main Skill boosting Attack, Attack Rate, and speed is very strong but all of the other upgrades are arguable as to their benefit. * Increasing the Area of the skill can help ensure that you are able to get the buff on all your heroes, but given the limited number of targets it does little more than that. * Build Cost Savings can have a very substantial impact on the amount of Gold spent on these spells, however Gold is not really a limited resource in the game and has very little value to most players. * Increasing the number of targets will only have a benefit if you have that many targets in the area, but also increasing the skill will only ever add mercenaries to the buffed units. * Increasing the duration is very beneficial with the only potential downside being that your heroes may move out the the area of effect before it expires. Game Modes